IceBound Caskets
by MarmaldePsychosis
Summary: Murders have been occurring in Skyrim not by the dark brotherhood, but a different source. Ice seemed to have a mind of its own destroying houses and killing travelers. Rumors were kyne was angry, or maybe Sithis? Ice was powerful, so were the people who wielded it. Ciceroxlistener.-could be a one shot- Scratch that i want to continue.


**Icebound caskets**

**This is a skyrim fanfiction test run, its going to be a oneshot, unless i want to continue this so... Warning graphic content aka murder scene.** **It could end up longer. I don't know. Im still hoping this goes well.** **Disclaimer i do not own skyrim, but i do own a copy of the game.**

Temperatures dropped, the glass on windows fog up colder inside than outside. Husband and wife were cuddled up on their bed for warmth their teeth chattering their bodies were clutching each other tighter. Across the house a female no older than twenty-seven summers stood looking at them as they froze slowly, faces turning blue fell into deep sleep. She felt their blood freeze, the wife was having a harder time passing away, she was most likely a Nord.

Frustrated she raised her hand up fast and a large sharp beam of ice shot up through the ground under the bed spilling the wood, of both the floor and the beams. It shot through her midsection a loud disgusting cracking noise echoed around the room. Blood slowly slipped down in sections much like a slush, as it descended it froze to the ice. Her body was in the air suspended by the sharp ice, the tip touched the ceiling as it grew. Frost covered the wood panels in patters icicles grew out of cracks.

Killing was what ice did best, slowly sucking life away like it did to birds, bees, trees and flowers. It was a no brainer people were cautious around the slick, cold beautiful

She grew up with snow and ice, after time she figured out how to control it much to her nord mothers dismay. She was threatened every time her mother was around with a angry voice her own name was shrilly added to her mind _Neve stop mucking around!_

She sighed at the dead couple, the Nord brought up bad memories, Neve wished to burry.

Neve stalked out of the house huffing as the warmer tundra night air hit her skin. She often wondered if the dark brotherhood ever looked for the one who caused these murders.

If they did she may no longer be alone. Often hearing about the mage who made his victims burn, it intrigued her cold soul. She looked back at the house and rose her hand the windows shattered as more sharp beams broke them shattering the pieces fell to the dirt.

Neve remembered she had to hide before the sun would rise and most people in Skyrim would wake up. With messy clothes she stalked off into the forest not minding the animals that greeted her. Sithis often told her what to do, she often got advice and guidance.

Neve could hear him when she was younger, telling her all things about a family she would gain that would make her feel whole and worthy to be living. She yearned for the mother he used to mention.

He never talked out loud, she would be dead if he did, he found ways to communicate most times it was through her waking up in a state she couldn't move, at first it was painful but she ignored most hallucinations. After time he just stopped helping her. Is he tired of her? Or is he watching silently? Snow started falling when she reached a river. She let her body relax, the anger shattered from here being.

A stag stepped out into the clearing. she stopped moving noticing its fur was snow white, she wanted to touch it but stayed in her place. It nuzzled some of the snow away to find grass, it started munching looking up around a few times but continued none the less. Birds in some of the trees flew away startled by something, it seemed like large beastie.. By the amount of foul that fled from it. The stag stopped eating and look towards the set of trees, a low growl sounded around the area. Her hairs stood up, she apprehensively got to her feet Neve's hand grabbing for Grimsever.

Quickly a man, in between the stages of human and werewolf burst through at the animal.

Within a second her unarmed hand raised and ice flew from the ground almost harpooning the wolfish man, the stag fled the area. The man, in tight black and red leather armor, with long white hair with matching beard was now focused on her she stood focussed on his legs rather than his face.

She let grinsever hit the snow in a soft thump; she would need both of her hands for this. He charged and she quickly gestured up with both hands in plight, ice blew from the ground it curved and curled around his legs. He kicked hard to break them but missed the solid ice; it was compact like a steel cannonball almost as big as his skull fly at his head. Promptly he fell to the snow cushioned pebbles on the bank.

After quite some time Neve walked slowly over to him, she slowly kicked his leg enticing a groan. Quietly she chuckled and then dragged him back into the foliage, looking for her tree and a place to freeze him too, most likely another tree she thought.

Hours passed he was still asleep with ice forming him with a iron grip to his new friend the tree. She stared at him while fiddling with one she found searching him, he didn't have much just a battle-axe.

Neve was attempting to sharpen the edges enough to where it would reflect whats in front of it with a sharp rock, she was filing it slowly. He started waking up, moving his head as he attempted to move.


End file.
